


Travel

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Self-Reflection, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q does some musing at work





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** travel

Q’s POV

If he bothered to share it with his co-workers, they would probably be surprised to learn that he actually loves to travel. He loves being able to visit new places and see new things. He enjoys new foods, cultures, and languages. All of them help him as a creator and a hacker to come up with new ideas. 

The majority of them are under the impression that he doesn’t like traveling because he doesn’t like planes. That’s only partly correct, he can’t stand planes. However, he deals with his dislike of planes through a few compounds he’s created over the years which would probably be considered illegal because of their nearly psychedelic properties. Hell, that’s the entire reason he made them. He gets to enjoy a nice waking dream where he knows what’s going no but isn’t on the verge of a panic attack, and reaches his destination with minimum problems. 

He’s actually planning on taking a vacation in February. He hasn’t decided exactly where he is going, he only knows wherever it is will be warm. He needs some heat after spending months London because he hasn’t taken a vacation since becoming Q. 

Of course, he needs to figure out where he is traveling before he leaves so he can look into the local customs and traditions. He’d ask the Double-O’s about some of their favorite spots but those rascals would probably take it as an invitation or some such thing. While there are a few of them he wouldn’t mind a fling with, he’s definitely _not_ going to take him on vacation with him when he gets to have some him time. 

It’s just not happening. 

It’s bad enough that one of them discovered he likes to special order various teas from places and spread it among their ranks, so now he can’t go a week without one of them making teasing or flirty remarks while presenting him with tea. Sometimes it’s old favorites, other times it’s new ones. A few have given him suggestions on mixing flavors to create new ones. It’s a bit much.

Of course, some of them seem to have noticed his aggravation because they’ve changed their tactics for bringing him tea. At times he would even say they are courting him, or trying to woo him. Though he’s not certain if that’s because they want him, his abilities to make things, or some other reason he hasn’t yet thought of. No matter which it is, it’s best if he doesn’t give into any of them. 

He’s aware that his staff has a running pool going on which agent he may decide to sleep with and who’d they’d like to have him pair off with.

Shaking his head, he pushes that all away. How did he go from thinking about his vacation, which he still needs to pick where he is going, to thinking about the betting pool and torublemakers? Later he’ll figure out where he is going and for how long, right now he has work he needs to get done. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
